StarKit's Prophecy
] Starkit's Prophecy, also known as Starkits Prophcy, is a fanfic written by Fanfiction.net user Xdark.rosesx. It is centered around Starkit, a purple she-cat with molten amber eyes and a perfect white star on her forehead, who is the daughter of Jayfeather and Dawnsparkle. Chapter Summaries Prologue Bluestar and two other cats (believed to be Whitestorm and Lionheart) are sitting around a pool. They see a shadowy shape on the surface and get a prophecy. Whitestorm immediately knows it's about Starkit and her incredible powers. Bluestar then walks off to tell Jayfeather. Chapter 1: Rise of a Heroine Starkit wakes up and we see the appearance of 'Butter Mom'. We learn that Dawnsparkle used to be a ShadowClan cat and Firestar apprentices Starkit to himself. Jayfeather tells Starkit about the prophecy (which is blatantly obvious) and she doesn't understand it. Chapter 2: The Battle for the Clan Starpaw wakes Jazzpaw up to go on patrol with her and ShadowClan decide to attack the camp just as they are about to leave. Firestar compliments Starpaw's fighting skills and she speculates on the prophecy's meaning. Chapter 3: Training Under the Stars ShadowClan run away and Firestar teaches Starpaw how to claw an opponent while the other cats cleaned up the dead bodies. Firestar compares Starpaw to Scourge and she gets upset. They then do some hunting and bring back enough for the entire Clan. Chapter 4: Starpaw Decides Starpaw wakes up and Graystripe asks her to be his mate, but Firestar already asked her. Starkit says they can both be her mates but they pressure her to pick one of them. Chapter 5: Untitled Starpaw runs away and accidentally runs into ShadowClan territory and meets Blackstar, who also loves her. She runs away again, crying. Chapter 6: Decisions Starpaw is walking through the forest when she sees Jayfeather. She expresses her concern to her father and he tells her a story about his love life. He then tells Starpaw to follow her heart and she decides to pick Firestar. Chapter 7: At the Ceremony Starpaw runs into camp and Firestar makes her a warrior and she receives her warrior name, Stargleam. Stargleam is about to tell Firestar that she loves him, when WindClan attacks. Chapter 8: The Evil Tiger and Holly Firestar and Sandstorm run away and Jayfeather attacks Hollyleaf but Hollyleaf kills him. Stargleam gets upset and tries to kill Hollyleaf but misses and kills Tigerstar instead. Hollyleaf captures Firestar while Stargleam is still gloating over her victory. Chapter 9: The Rescue Stargleam organises a patrol to rescue Firestar and stop Hollyleaf. They find Hollyleaf hidden behind a boulder. Hollyleaf threatens to kill Firestar and Flamepaw jumps at her. Hollyleaf dodges Flamepaw and Lakepaw sacrifices herself to save him. Hollyleaf turns into a bear and it is revealed that she is a shape-shifter. Flamepaw tries to bury Lakepaw but Hollyleaf stops him and jumps at Stargleam. Everyone jumps at Hollyleaf and she turns back into a cat and collapses. Then Lakepaw howls but she is being possessed by Hollyleaf. Chapter 10: The Fight Against the Sisters Lakepaw tries to kill Stargleam but kills Redpaw instead. Lionblaze then kills Lakepaw and she gets dragged away to HellClan. Hollyleaf is upset and charges at Stargleam. Stargleam dodges but Tigerstar grabs her and tries to get her to eat some yew berries. She doesn't eat them and he takes her away to ShadowClan. Chapter 11: The Dark Forest Stargleam escapes his grip and gets upset. Jayfeather comforts her and they go to the dark forest. Stargleam attacks Tigerstar, but he kills her, although Hawkfrost tried to save her. Chapter 12: Meeting with StarClan Stargleam finds out she is in StarClan and gets given The Ten Commandments by Bluestar. She tells Stargleam she must give them to the Clans. Stargleam leaves StarClan and takes The Ten Commandments with her. Chapter 13: The Ten Commandments Stargleam tells ThunderClan the commandments and sees Redpaw and Lakepaw kissing, which was violating rule eleven of The Ten Commandments. Chapter 14: THE TRUTH Stargleam gets mad at Redpaw and Lakepaw and goes to the gathering to tell the Clans about The Ten Commandments. She tells the Clans all about The Ten Comandments and Firestar says she should be leader of ThunderClan instead. Chapter 15: The Nine Lives Stargleam is on the way to The Moonstone but gets stopped by a ShadowClan patrol. Firestar and Graystripe reason with the patrol and the patrol went away. Stargleam then got given her nine lives from StarClan, is given the name Gleamstar, and realizes she is in love with Hawkfrost. Chapter 16: The Return Firestar tells Gleamstar he is leaving ThunderClan and she gets upset. Hawkfrost comforts her. Chapter 17: The Death!!!!! Tigerstar is in ThunderClan camp and Gleamstar panics. ThunderClan attacked Hollyleaf and Tigerstar and Lionblaze is killed by Hollyleaf and Gleamstar makes Jazzpaw a warrior and gives her the new name Jazzsong and appoints her as her new deputy. Chapter 18: The Marriage! Gleamstar and Hawkfrost are going to get married. They were about to announce it at the Gathering when they see that Blackstar is dead and that Firestar is the new leader of ShadowClan. Chapter 19: The New Love Firestar explains that Blackstar committed suicide so now he is the new leader of ShadowClan. Gleamstar says that she and Hawkfrost are getting married but she gets struck by lightning and dies. She wakes up in The Dark Forest with Ashfur. Ashfur wants to be her mate but Stargleam doesn't love him. Chapter 20: StarClan Gleamstar sees Brokenstar and run away into StarClan. Bluestar tells Gleamstar she'll have to be reincarnated. Chapter 21: The Portal Fallen Leaves gives Gleamstar another prophecy and tells her to start a war on the Dark Forest. She goes through The Purtle and sees that Ashfur went through it too. Chapter 22: Next Chapter Gleamstar wakes up in the forest as Hollyleaf and Tigerstar's kit. She tells Redpaw and Lakepool off for being lesbians and they tell her to play with Ashkit. She looks up and sees StarClan and the Dark Forest fighting each other and realises Hollyleaf and Tigerstar are evil. Chapter 23: The Starkit started fighting. Starkit needed new parents so Redpaw and Lakepool were made her new parents. Chapter 24: Lesbians!!!! Starkit is upset but goes into the forest with Ashkit. Jazzstar finds them and takes them back to their parents. Six Moons pass and they get apprenticed and Starkit is apprenticed to Hawkfrost. Chapter 25: The Ash's Question Starpaw doesn't want Hawkfrost to be her mentor and hunts with Ashpaw. They become mates and Hawkfrost and Ashpaw start fighting. Then they start kissing and Starpaw runs away again. Chapter 26: A NEW CLAN? Starpaw yells at Ashpaw and Hawkfrost and banishes them. Chapter 27: The Memories Flamepaw joins SatanClan and Starpaw sees a tree and gets her memories back. Chapter 28: Shrieking Redpaw and Lakepool are about to go to SatanClan but Starpaw stops them, although they are still gay Atheists. Starpaw then tells everyone that being gay isn't a sin anymore and that she is actually Gleamstar. Chapter 30: The Reveal! ThunderClan don't believe she is Gleamstar so she runs away again. She sees SatanClan and Satanclaw attacks her. Starpaw feels kits in her belly and realises she is pregnant. Chapter 31: KITS Starpaw tells Jayfeather she is pregnant and he says the kits would come in a few days. Jayfeather asks who the father of the kits is and Starpaw says it is Jazzstar. Jazzstar gets upset. Chapter 32: The Visit Starpaw ran away, moping. She sees Silverstream, who says it will all be OK. Chapter 33: The Holly Starpaw and StarClan fight the Dark Forest and Starpaw feels her kits coming. Chapter 34: The Birth Hollyleaf kills Bluestar and Starpaw's kits are born. Chapter 35: New Lives Stargleam names the kits Fluffykit, Firekit, and Tigerkit. Chapter 36: Tigerstar's Attack Tigerstar attacks Stargleam but her kits defeat him. Then Ashpaw comes. Chapter 37: Back to the Clan Ashpaw steals Tigerkit and Fufflykit tries and fails to stop him. Chapter 38 Firestar comes back to ThunderClan because he loves Starpaw so much. He shows Starpaw where Tigerstar's hiding. Starpaw defeated Tigerstar but she was too late and Tigerkit was now evil. Chapter 39 Tigerkit says that he is never coming back to ThunderClan as he is now evil. Starpaw gets upset and sees Tigerkit making out with Rainstar. Hollyleaf attacked Starpaw but ThunderClan chased her away. Then Starpaw says she wants to join Tigerstar as she has turned evil. Chapter 40 Fluffykit is upset that Starpaw is evil and runs away. Tigerstar tells Starpaw his plans for attacking ThunderClan. Chapter 41 Starpaw lead the attack but The Tribe of Rushing Water showed up. Chapter 42 Fluffykit dies after saving Firestar and Starpaw gets really mad. She realises that Tigerkit was in the prophecy. Chapter 43 Starpaw begins to glow. Then she screeches some expletives and all the evil cats disappear. All the cats in SatanClan turn good again. The prophecy comes true and Starpaw dies. Epilogue Redfur and Lakepool observe the cats rebuilding ThunderClan camp, and tell their kits about Stargleamstar. One kit, who is heavily, ''heavily ''implied to be Stargleam's reincarnation, is said to watch eagerly. Stargleamstar's face appears in the sun. "Soul" laughs in the background, musing about how he corrupted Hollyleaf and caused the events of Starkit's Prophecy. Trivia * There is an animated series by Moonkitti on YouTube that animates the story of Gleamstar. The original episode was posted on Feb. 15th, 2015 and is currently on episode eight with a Christmas special also uploaded. * The original fanfiction was posted on December 1st, 2009 on Fanfiction.fim. * This sometimes is regarded as "the most well-known Warriors fanfiction" * The original fanfiction was deleted off of Fanfiction.fim, as proven true in Epilogue. Category:Browse